


World of the True Rider War

by SorakuFett



Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ryuki
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Kitaoka Shuuichi, Canon-Typical Violence, Disintegration, Explosions, Monsters, Monsters Eating People, Multi, Murder, Past Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Relationship(s), Serial Killers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 07:28:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15552675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SorakuFett/pseuds/SorakuFett
Summary: Shiro Kanzaki created 13 Advent Decks.Ren Akiyama is given one of the first four decks, becoming Kamen Rider Knight. He begins fighting to save the life of his beloved fiance, Eri. His efforts bring him into conflict with horrifying monsters, as well as the other Riders.Shinji Kido, while working on an article for ORE Journal about a missing persons case, stumbles onto one of the decks. But on his way home, a man in a black trenchcoat begins following him.A Ryuki AU Story, mixing around character personalities and events.





	1. The Motorcyclist And The Programmer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my dear friends on the Super Best Friends Discord's Tokusatsu Channel.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+dear+friends+on+the+Super+Best+Friends+Discord%27s+Tokusatsu+Channel.).



> This is an AR World story, following an expanded alternate sequence of events for Ryuki's Rider War. This story, due to the nature of Ryuki, will not be a happy one like my previous works. Please enjoy.

"Damnit all. I'm late. Probably gonna miss my dramas..." 

A young girl, college-age, walks down the city streets late at night. She receives a phone call from a friend of hers.

"Yo, what's up? Oh hey, Hina... No, I still haven't gotten home... OF COURSE, DON'T SPOIL IT FOR ME! Ugh! God, Hina! Why would you think of doing that?"

Meanwhile, a mysterious motorcyclist in a trenchcoat stares briefly at her from afar. His gloved hands grip his bike's handlebars tightly. He sits back and thinks to himself. The woman continues talking on the phone for a while, before hanging up. She continues walking home in silence, but stops to ogle a pretty necklace in a jewelry store window. A young man, around the same age as the girl, with short brown hair and a khaki grey jacket and blue undershirt walks up to her from the left.

"See something you like?"

The woman is startled for a moment. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you like that." he says, laughing a bit at her reaction.

"No, no. I-It's fine... Hey... haven't I seen you before?" the girl asks.

"Hm... Maybe. What school do you go to?" 

"Meirin University. I'm studying psychology there."

"That must be it. I'm part of the computer club there. I'm Shibaura. Jun Shibaura." The young man lightly bows his head.

"Oh, yeah! You guys do programming work for the schools computers sometimes, right? My name's Yuria."

"Yeah, we do, whenever we're not making computer games. Well, the other guys are kinda better at it than I am! I prefer to hone my-" The young man cut himself off. He looked past the girl's right side, seeing the man on the motorcycle.

"Your skills? Shibaura-kun? What is it?" Shibaura's smile faded from his face as he stared at the motorcyclist. The girl, Yuria, turned around to face him as well. Behind his opaque helmet, the motorcyclist stared back at Shibaura.

"Is that guy staring at us?"

"No. Not us. Asshole's staring at me."

"Asshole? You know him? He a friend of yours from the computer club?"

Shibaura scoffed. "No friend of mine." Just then, a loud ringing noise began. Shibaura and the motorcyclist both rapidly turned their heads to the shop window, Shibaura stepping back from it cautiously. The girl clutched her ears and saw him stepping back, reaching into his jacket pocket. She turned around and saw the motorcyclist doing the same. The girl sees them both staring at the glass. She looks back to Jun. "Shibaura-kun, what's going on?!"

He says nothing, but a smirk forms on his face when he sees something in the reflection. The girl turns around and sees it. A monster. A strange, spider-like creature standing on two legs. The creature stands somehow in front of her own reflection, seemingly staring at her. The creature slowly steps out of the reflection. The girl stands there, petrified, her body unable to move. The girl looks back to Shibaura and the motorcyclist. Shibaura seems entertained by the sight. The motorcyclist is noticeably tense. Suddenly, the spider-creature grabs her.

"SHIBAURA-KUN, HELP ME!" she yells.

"Now why would I do that?" he coldly asks. 

The girl screams as she is dragged back into the mirror. Shibaura runs up to the reflection, watching as the creature drags the girl away. He looks back to the motorcyclist. In unison, the two pull out a pair of small boxes, each containing a deck of cards. Shibaura's is grey, bearing the likeness of a rhino as a pale golden marking on the top. The motorcyclist's deck is black, bearing a stylized bat design on the top. Shibaura winks at the motorcyclist before the two turn their attention elsewhere. Shibaura's gaze turns to his reflection in the shop window. The motorcyclist step off of his bike and turns to his reflection in the rear window of a parked car behind him. They both hold their card decks out to the reflection. Silver belts form in the relfection, before flipping around and latching onto their waists.

 **"TRANSFORM!"** Shibaura calls out, pumping his fist in front of him.

 **"TRANSFORM!"** the motorcyclist calls out, waving his right arm in front of his face.

They insert the decks into their belts, which produces a flanging, rising cybernetic tone and a bright red light just above the deck. The golden symbols on the decks themselves glow brightly.

Suddenly, their reflections are replaced with armored figures. Their reflections begin rotating around their selves, before collapsing together with a sound resembling glass breaking in reverse or a clashing of swords.

The motorcyclist stands wearing a suit of metallic armor with a dull blue undersuit. His armor resembles a European knight, his helmet bearing protrusions that resemble a bat's ears. There is a small blue gem on the forehead of the helmet, and blue eyes can be seen behind the vertically-slit face guard. There appear to be multiple circular ports on the epaulettes, forearms, the sides of the belt, upper back and knees. A sword, bearing the same bat-like symbol on his belt emblazoned on the handguard, is sheathed on his left side.

Shibaura stands wearing a suit of suit of silver armor with a black undersuit. The suit resembles a Maximilian knight, but looked quite top-heavy, bearing massive, asymmetrical pauldrons. The left pauldron has a red horn protruding from it, as well as a small rectangular slot on the front side of it. His helmet resembles a rhino's head, a long horn protruding from between the horizontally-slit face guard, small red diamond embedded in the horn's underside. His suit also features the same circular ports on the upper back, forearms, belt and knees.

The two look back at one another, before entering the the mirrored surfaces. They emerge in strange corridors of glass, with strange capsule- or bullet-like motorcycles in front of them. The tops of the bikes open, and close as they step on and rocket off. The bikes emerge in a mirrored version of the street they were previously on. The motorcycles race down the lifeless, reversed streets of the Mirror World.

Meanwhile, in the real world, a young woman with a brown jacket runs up to the reflection, watching as the two men ride past.

"Ren..." she says, clutching her purse as she runs to follow them through the reflections around her.

In the Mirror World, the two bikes stop, with the bat-like armored figure looking to see the girl with the brown jacket in the reflection. He nods to her, and she nods back. The bat-knight steps off of the motorcycle and pulls the sword from his right side. He begins to look for the spider-monster, quickly finding it eating the college girl's apparently dissolving corpse. The knight pulls a card out of the deck on his belt, accompanied by a low tone. He pulls on the pommel of his sword, opening the hand guard to reveal a rectangular slot as he does so. He slides the card into the slot before pushing the pommel back in, closing the guard and prompting a cybernetic-sounding noise as the sword read his card.

 _ **Guard Vent**_  

The sword spoke in a smooth tone of voice. Just then a massive black and blue bat-like monster appeared behind the knight, screeching. It dove toward him, it's body latching on to the ports on his back to form a long black cape.

The attention of the monster turned away from its food and it rushed the knight, swiping at him only to have its claw deflect off of the knight's cape, which he quickly held in front of him. He followed up with a thrust, clanging and sparking against the monster's semi-metallic body. The monster groaned in frustration, when suddenly...

_**Strike Vent** _

The same voice as the bat-knight's sword came from another source, this time the pauldron of the rhino-knight Shibaura's armor. He lifts his right arm up in the air and a large, horned gauntlet came down over his arm, resembling a rhino's head. He assumed a stance with his free hand forward and his armed hand back, charging at the monster and the bat-knight. He knocks the bat-knight out of the way, impaling the spider-monster in the abdomen, but not killing it. The creature stumbles backward, struggling to stay on its feet. 

However, the rhino-knight then turns his attention to the bat-knight, striking him with his horned gauntlet.

"Two kills for the price of one? Sounds like a damn good deal to me!" Shibaura laughs, attacking the bat-knight more.

"REN!" the young woman in the real world yells.

The bat-knight stands his ground. He pulls out another card from his belt, placing it in the reader in his sword once again.

_**Trick Vent** _

Suddenly, four reflections of the bat-knight split off from him, becoming corporeal.

"Not this time, Gai," the bat-knight spoke, directly addressing Shibaura. The bat-knight and two of his copies retaliated against "Gai." The other two continued their assault on the spider-monster.

Swiftly, the two copies slashed at the monster. However, before they could deliver the finishing blows, Gai discarded his gauntlet to draw another card.

**_Confine Vent_ **

With that, the four copies shattered into broken glass, leaving only the original. 

"Neat little trick, Knight! But this monster is mine." Shibaura taunted. He began to wrestle with Knight, Gai forcing him into a wall and punching him in the stomach a few times. Gai then turned his attention to the fleeing monster, picking up his gauntlet off the ground and continuing his assault. 

The monster tried to flee, but ran into a dead-end alley. It looked behind it, seeing Gai standing there. He charged the monster with his horn, stabbing it and pinning it to the wall. Just then, Knight came in, slashing at Gai's gauntlet, shattering it into glass with two strikes. He raised his sword to Gai's throat.

"Don't make me kill you," Knight threatened.

"And here I thought that was the point of the Rider War!" Gai taunted back, smacking the blade away with his forearm before punching his opponent more. Knight slashed back at him multiple times on the torso, before turning his attention to the monster. The monster once more attempted escape, but Knight took chase. He drew two more cards from his belt.

_**Sword Vent** _

_**Final Vent** _

The black and blue bat monster from earlier appeared, as did a large spear resembling its tail. The bat once more attached itself to Knight's back, forming a cape as he took the spear in hand, sheathing his sword. Knight leapt high into the air, and the cape swirled around him, turning him into something of a human arrowhead as he pointed the spearhead downward to stab the monster. He struck the spider-creature's back, causing a large explosion. When the smoke cleared, Knight remained crouched with his spear embedded in the pavement. He removed it, looking back as he heard Gai's footsteps approach.

"Goddamnit!" Gai yelled. He prepared to draw another card, but noticed a peculiar noise. He looked at his arm. The armor was slowly fading away. "Tsk. I'll get you next time, Knight."

"Sure you will," Knight teased. The two got on their bikes, returning to their entrance location in the Mirror World.

In the real world, the young woman saw the two armored warriors returning in the reflection of the shop window, taking it as her cue to hide. From her hiding spot, she heard the loud noises of Knight and Gai returning from the Mirror World. She could hear them argue, but couldn't quite make out what they were saying.  _Why did you follow him, Ren?_ she thought to herself.  _At some point one of them is going to get the best of you. Wouldn't it just be better to focus on the monsters?_

She could hear Shibaura walk off, huffing as he left. She exited from her hiding place and looked at the motorcyclist. He removed his helmet, revealing a man with a serious face and short, frizzy black hair.

"Why did you come here, Yui? You know it's dangerous. What if Shibaura noticed you?" he asked.

"I'm sorry, Ren. But I was worried. I saw...  _him..._ earlier today staring at you from afar. I though he would try to attack you tonight," the woman, Yui Kanzaki, answered. From her tone, it was clear that she wasn't speaking of Shibaura.

"Look, if he comes, I can take care of him. He and I are evenly matched. Only thing he has on me is that cunning of his," the motorcyclist, Ren Akiyama, replied.

Ren started the motorcycle before putting his helmet back on. He looked over to Yui, motioning with his head for her to hop on the back.

"I didn't bring my helmet with me," she says.

"Are you trying to say something about my driving?" he asked jokingly.

Yui laughed as she got on the back of the bike. The two rode off.

A young man with light brown hair in a blue windbreaker and a black shirt stepped out from the shadows, watching Ren and Yui as they drove of. He squinted his eyes, clutching a grey deck bearing a sinister-looking dragon face in black metal.

A sinister smirk appears on his face.


	2. The Journalist and The Waitress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking up late for work, Shinji Kido and his girlfriend, Miho Kirishima, unknowingly spend the last day of their normal lives like any other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the limited appearances of Ryuki's final 3 Riders, Verde/Itsuro Takamizawa, Femme/Miho Kirishima and Ryuga/Mirror Shinji Kido, I am forced to expand upon or even outright change parts of their backstories. I will try to keep the characters as intact as possible as I do this.

Light shone through an apartment window into a well-kept bedroom.

A young man and woman lay in the bed. The young man had a boyish face and mid-length, light brown hair and a simple white t-shirt and briefs. The woman had long, dark brown hair and an attractive, faintly round face and wore a pale yellow t-shirt with simple black panties.

The young man was frustrated by the light peering through his closed eyelids. He grumbled and turned over to face the other way.

The young woman groaned... "Mmmmf... Shinji, what time is it?" she asked her companion.

"I dunno... lemme check," the young man, Shinji Kido, grumbled. He reached over his girlfriend to check the time on the clock. "Oh, crap, Miho..."

"What? What's wrong?" the woman, Miho Kirishima, asked, his concern making her more alert.

Shinji read out the display on the clock. "It's... 9:45..." he said with an almost comical grimace adorning his face. Miho's eyes lit up at the number. 

She sat upright, shoving Shinji out of her way. "Aw, damnit! We're gonna be late!" 

Shinji fell headfirst off the bed after being shoved. Miho stepped over him to reach her closet and pick out her clothes. Shinji stumbled and grabbed his clothes off of the floor. He stood up and put on his jeans quickly, stumbling through Miho's apartment as he dressed himself. Miho followed behind him, slipping her arms into her jacket. She called out to him as she threw an energy drink at him, only for it to bounce off his hand as he went to catch it. 

He bent over to pick it up, checking it for leaks as he and Miho stepped out the door to her apartment, rushing down the stairs. Shinji immediately realized that he forgot the keys to his scooter, only for Miho to throw those at him as well. Actually catching them this time, he hopped on his scooter, watching Miho get into her car. He knocked on her window and she lowered it.

"So, you wanna go get something to eat after work?" he asked, somewhat quickly.

"Huh? Uh... yeah, sure," she replied, somewhat dismissively. "I'll see you after work, probably."

"Okay! Bye! I love yo-" he said, cutting himself off as Miho backed out of the parking space, driving out to the street. He grumbled to himself as he put on his helmet and goggles, starting up his scooter. He rides out onto the street, heading out to work.

 

Pulling up to his workplace, ORE Journal, Shinji stepped inside the office, bracing himself mentally for a good yelling from everyone. Surprisingly, everyone was too caught up in their work to fully notice. Reiko Momoi, the Senior Journalist, was typing away at her computer, working on a story. Nanako Shimada, their systems expert, was busy taking down notes as more news stories came in, with the chief editor, Daisuke Okubo, standing over her shoulder helping her decide which stories would be good for them to do an article on.

Daisuke glanced up at Shinji, shaking his head before looking back to the computer. "Late again, Shinji? You and Miho gotta stop partying so hard, especially when you both have work in the mornings..."

"A lecture on hard partying? Coming from  _you?_ Ha!" Shimada spoke. "Do I need to remind you how I had to 'shop your picture for the website?"

"Sorry..." Shinji replied, before sitting down at his desk, booting up his computer. The day passes by like any other, Shinji writing an article he had started working on the day before. The radio played idly in the background, playing some music that no one in the room was actually paying attention to. The article Shinji was writing was a frankly boring story about some kids who discovered what they thought was a time machine, but only turned out to a garbage dumpster some crazy hobo had been living in.

Reiko turned to speak to Daisuke.

"Chief?"

"What is it, Reiko?"

"About one of the stories we have down here, the missing persons cases?"

Shinji lifted his head from his work at that. He had been following the story closely. It certainly was strange. At least 7 or 8 people, all as different as can be, have disappeared mysteriously within the past few months. The police and media are totally dumbfounded by it, considering the victims have had no interaction or connection to one another, but it all seems restricted to the city.

"What about it," Daisuke asked. "You think you got a lead or something?"

"Actually, I got a tip that a ninth person disappeared from his own apartment a few days ago. The circumstances seemed strange, as he had covered up all his windows and his doors were locked, so I wanted to go take a look," Reiko responded.

"Oh, yeah... That does sound kinda funky, huh? Alright, go check it out, then."

"Uh, Reiko?" Shinji spoke up. "How about I tag along with you?"

Reiko turned to Shinji, raising an eyebrow. "Why the sudden interest, Kido?"

"Actually, I've been following the case, too. It seemed really weird, but I figured it would be a good story for me to get some journalistic experience!"

"Shinji, you're not just trying to use missing persons cases to further your career, are you?" Reiko accused.

"No, no! Not at all! I'm really interested! Please, Reiko?"

Reiko relented with a sigh. "Fine, just don't screw this up like you did last time."

"Hey, that guy swerved into my scooter! That wasn't my fault!"

With that, the two grabbed their things and headed out.

"Man, Reiko's never gonna let him forget about that mistake, is she?" Nanako joked.

"Can you blame her?" Daisuke responded. "She had been working on that case for a month, then he screws up meeting with the source because of a little traffic accident. Not very becoming for a journalist, huh?"

"Was he like that back in high school, Chief? You were his upperclassman, right?"

"If you can believe it, he was worse. Complete klutz. Hell, he met his girlfriend because he bumped into her and made her drop her books all on his feet!" Daisuke laughed. "Man... Still surprised they're together. Shinji and Miho couldn't be more different."

 

Miho brought out a plate full of hot dishes out to a waiting table. The customers, a family of four out on the parents' day off, thanked her for bringing the food. She bowed politely, before taking the tray and leaving to get more dishes. As she walked back, a man in a fancy suit called out to her.

"Excuse me, ma'am, I've been sitting here for 5 minutes trying to get an order." 

She turned to face him. He was a rather handsome man, likely in his late twenties or early thirties if she had to guess. He had mid-length brown hair, a defined jaw and striking eyes. He wore a simple gray suit with a patterned tie, with a small badge in his lapel. Likely a lawyer, as, while he exuded and air of confidence and experience, he still seemed a bit young for the politics game. He also had a watch on his left wrist that matched his lapel.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're a bit busy today, as you can see," Miho replied, getsuring to the restaurant, which was indeed bustling with customers.

"Well, now that you're here, no harm done, I suppose," the man spoke. The man opened the menu in front of him, ordering a fancy steak and some wine. While he was ordering, his phone rang. He groaned when he read the caller ID.

"Excuse me, I need to take this," he said to Miho. He answered the call. "Kitaoka here."

Whoever was on the other end was loud enough that Miho could hear him speak, however she couldn't pick out any words.

"Listen, I already told you, you don't need to worry about any of that! The prosecution's case is practically hanging by a thread at this point!" 

 _So he is a lawyer_ _,_ Miho thought to herself. She sighed to herself. She looked at the man again as he spoke to (who she presumed was) his client. She felt a familiar feeling, like she had seen him somewhere before. Perhaps he had been involved in some story Shinji had been working on. Or she could have seen him on television. Miho racked her brain trying to remember where and when she had seen this man before.

"Well, look, if you're not comfortable with the way I'm doing things, then you need to either find a new lawyer, or put up with it! You hired me to win this case, didn't you?"

There was something about his attitude that seemed so familiar, but she just couldn't place her finger on it.

Suddenly the man's expression changed. Obviously, he heard something he didn't like. He looked to Miho before quietly and seriously speaking into the phone. "Okay, that's a low blow and you know it! Even God couldn't have changed the outcome of the Asakura case."

Miho's eyes widened at that last sentence.

"I'm damn good, but even I can't make a man like that look innocent. All you did was launder some money, anyway. That's nothing next to what he did."

 _Asakura,_ she thought. _Every time I think I'm over it, life reminds me._

Her breathing changed as she tried to stop herself from thinking back. She gripped the tray in her hands tighter, closing her eyes. The memories intruded anyway.

Takeshi Asakura. Serial Killer. He had killed quite a few people in his criminal career, before he was ultimately caught by the police a few years prior, while Miho was in high school. The man killed Miho's older sister, Erena, claiming at his trial that he had done so because she "vexed" him. He would have killed Miho as well, were it not for an off-duty police officer nearby.

Miho couldn't hold her composure any longer. "Excuse me," she said to the lawyer, rushing quickly to the bathroom to isolate herself.

"Uh, excuse me, I haven't ord-" the man spoke, before quickly realizing she wasn't listening. He then heard the man on the other end of the call yell at him. "What? No, I wasn't talking to you..." 

Just then, the lawyer, Kitaoka, froze as he heard a noise. An intense ringing noise, almost superseding his client's voice on the phone.

 _Goddamnit. I can't catch a break today, can I?_  Kitaoka thought to himself. "Look, something just came up. I'll call you back or we can meet and talk in person about this later. I really have to go," he said, hanging up the phone afterward. He heard the client protest for a moment before he hit the "End Call" button, but it didn't matter. Not now. Taking his briefcase with him, he stood up, buttoned up his suit and straightened his tie before leaving the restaraunt. He dialed a new number into his phone.

After a moment of ringing, the person on the other end picked up. "Kitaoka Legal," he heard the deep voice on the other end say. The voice belonged to his butler, apprentice and assistant, Goro Yura.

"Goro, it's me. It's happening again," Kitaoka spoke.

"Oh, sir... Outside the restaurant?" 

"Yes," Kitaoka sighed. "I'll be going in through one of the windows in the alley by the restaurant. Meet me there when I get out."

"Of course, sir. I'll be there as fast as I can," Goro responded, hanging up the phone.

Kitaoka reached into his pocket, pulling out a green card deck with a gold design of a bull on the face, looking at it disapprovingly.

"You really know how to make my days off difficult," he spoke, seemingly to no one in particular.


End file.
